


Janusz

by MittensMcEdgelord



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MittensMcEdgelord/pseuds/MittensMcEdgelord
Summary: A quick drawing of an etheric phantom.
Kudos: 16





	Janusz

I just discovered it was possible to post art on Ao3, so I thought I would upload a quick drawing inspired by Replica. (Please forgive me if this is poorly formatted for this site. I'm not sure what I'm doing. ) 

This is Voytek and his phantom self, Janusz.


End file.
